<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>合照 by Eggspelliarmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796543">合照</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus'>Eggspelliarmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雙暗戀小短篇</p><p>「我們，來拍一張照吧？」<br/>面對黑澤突如其來的請求，安達先是愣著了，一雙眼睛不知所措地眨了眨。<br/>似乎是意識到安達的遲疑，黑澤馬上補上了一句：「啊，是因為今天的工作也能完美完成呢，所以想留下美好的回憶。」<br/>安達緩緩點了點頭，旋即感到黑澤搭上了自己的左肩。他看著黑澤單手點開了手提電話的前鏡，一截手腕在衣袖下隨著動作若隱若現，精壯的手腕充滿線條美，套在衣袖中看起來特別性感。<br/>「準備好了嗎？」黑澤扭頭衝他笑了笑，眸裏閃著淡淡的笑意，此刻的安達才突然驚覺兩人距離之近。黑澤的氣息撫過他的鼻尖，落在鼻上溫熱的氣流讓他心跳不禁加快。<br/>他再次靦腆地點了點頭表示同意。<br/>扣下快門那一刻，黑澤的心音同時傳到了他的腦中。<br/>「能和安達拍照實在太幸福了呀，我一定會把這張照片沖洗出來好好珍藏呢 。我說，還是洗成大海報貼在床尾吧。不對，還是不行。安達要是來我家的話鐵定會被發現。還是沖洗成小照片放在枕頭底下吧，和買給安達的睡衣放在一起。啊，好幸福。也順便換成電話桌布吧。」<br/>聽見一連串幾乎是表白的心音之際，安達儘管一如既往有點手足無措，可是另一種陌生的感覺卻同時油然而生，在心頭緩緩漾開。<br/>他居然覺得，有點慶幸。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>合照</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853058">Not unreciprocated, never unrequited</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus">Eggspelliarmus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短打<br/>雙暗戀有<br/>交往前設定<br/>電視版設定</p><p> </p><p>English version now available</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Cherry Magic黑安】合照</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被兩人合照的那張劇照燒到owo <a href="https://star.ettoday.net/news/1839555">https://star.ettoday.net/news/1839555</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p> </p><p>「我們，來拍一張照吧？」</p><p> </p><p>面對黑澤突如其來的請求，安達先是愣著了，一雙眼睛不知所措地眨了眨。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是意識到安達的遲疑，黑澤馬上補上了一句：「啊，是因為今天的工作也能完美完成呢，所以想留下美好的回憶。」</p><p> </p><p>安達緩緩點了點頭，旋即感到黑澤搭上了自己的左肩。他看著黑澤單手點開了手提電話的前鏡，一截手腕在衣袖下隨著動作若隱若現，精壯的手腕充滿線條美，套在衣袖中看起來特別性感。</p><p> </p><p>「準備好了嗎？」黑澤扭頭衝他笑了笑，眸裏閃著淡淡的笑意，此刻的安達才突然驚覺兩人距離之近。黑澤的氣息撫過他的鼻尖，落在鼻上溫熱的氣流讓他心跳不禁加快。</p><p> </p><p>他再次靦腆地點了點頭表示同意。</p><p> </p><p>扣下快門那一刻，黑澤的心音同時傳到了他的腦中。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 「能和安達拍照實在太幸福了呀，我一定會把這張照片沖洗出來好好珍藏呢 。我說，還是洗成大海報貼在床尾吧。不對，還是不行。安達要是來我家的話鐵定會被發現。還是沖洗成小照片放在枕頭底下吧，和買給安達的睡衣放在一起。啊，好幸福。也順便換成電話桌布吧。」 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>聽見一連串幾乎是表白的心音之際，安達儘管一如既往有點手足無措，可是另一種陌生的感覺卻同時油然而生，在心頭緩緩漾開。</p><p> </p><p>他居然覺得，有點慶幸。</p><p> </p><p>更有點......竊喜？</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>今天的安達難得並不需要加班。</p><p> </p><p>話雖如此，他下班以後還是無法直接回家。六角那小子興高采烈拉著他去了居酒屋喝酒，說要好好慶祝得到大客戶的青睞云云。</p><p> </p><p>數杯酒下肚，時間過得飛快，到他回過神來早已夜深。生怕會錯過末班車，他唯有匆匆告辭，多番拒絕六角送他回家的提議（「送前輩回家是後輩的本分」，儘管六角仍然對此有種莫名的堅持），他終於跳上了末班電車回家。</p><p> </p><p>搖搖晃晃前行的電車讓本來已經微醺的他昏昏欲睡，一不小心便闔上了沉重的眼皮，到因為轉彎撞到頭吃吃叫痛著醒來之際，才驚覺自己身處的是往相反方向奔馳而去的電車。安達慌張地在下一站衝下車，站在無人的月台上任由晚上的涼風吹拂，才意識到回家的末班電車早就開出，衡量了片刻後決定步行到站外找計程車。</p><p> </p><p>路過站外便利商店的時候安達突然停下了腳步。透過落地的玻璃幕牆，他看見了熟悉的身影。依然西裝筆挺的黑澤站在自助影印機前操作著，儘管玻璃上的店名標誌遮蓋了他的下半臉，那稜角分明的側臉還是讓安達看得目不轉睛。他躲在樹後偷看著黑澤的一舉一動，然而安達卻並不明白自己為何要如此心虛。</p><p> </p><p>機器吐出了什麼，安達因為距離的關係並看不見是何物，只能從大小能猜測是張照片。黑澤把照片從影印機中取出，舉在面前仔細查看。</p><p> </p><p>眼眸流露出的眼神非常溫柔，然後男人的嘴角微微上翹。</p><p> </p><p>然後，黑澤湊近了照片，在照片的右方輕輕落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>安達覺得自己的心懸在喉頭，像要隨時跳出來一般，他顫抖的右手掐著大樹的樹皮，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。在寧靜的夜裏，血液在他的動脈奔騰的聲音，響得仿佛能傳遍整條小巷。</p><p> </p><p>根據今天黑澤的心音，他肯定自己知道這張照片的內容是什麼。</p><p> </p><p>——不，更重要的是，他清楚照片的右方站著何人。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>如同他作為職場菁英的形象一樣，黑澤不耗費多餘的時間，在辦完要辦的事後旋即離開了便利商店。踏出門外的一瞬，他的手上就只捧著那一張照片，小心翼翼呵護在手心。</p><p> </p><p>安達確認黑澤走了以後——順便也等待蹦跳的心稍微平靜下來——才從隱身處中亮身。他本想直接離去，可是轉念一想自宅附近的飯糰便當店早已打烊，現在這個時分並沒有任何餐廳仍在營業，思量片刻後還是走進了便利商店買點果腹的宵夜。</p><p> </p><p>自動門開啟之際響起了熟悉的旋律，接著是店員一聲朝氣勃勃的「歡迎光臨」。</p><p> </p><p>走到微波食品的架前，他蹲了下來隨意挑出了幾盒飯類商品，轉身順手抓起了一瓶能量飲料，動作迅速而熟練。那倒是的，畢竟獨自一人過上了這麼多年的獨居生活，早就習慣了一個人照顧自己和過活了。</p><p> </p><p>付了錢，安達抽著白色的塑料袋踏出了便利商店，與一個意想不到會突然出現在這裡的人打了個照面。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>「真、真巧呢。」擠出靦腆的笑，安達開口道。</p><p> </p><p>他最為意想不到的是自以為黑澤早已離開了，對方卻突然回頭。他留意到黑澤手上的照片早已不見影蹤，而且他也沒有帶著公事皮包，看起來是回家一趟再出來的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>「是呀真巧呢，只是突然想出來買點東西，便碰到了安達。」黑澤笑起來是如斯溫柔，一雙眼睛凝視著他，「安達怎會出現在附近呢，沒有記錯的話，安達應該不是住在這個區域的吧？」</p><p> </p><p>黑澤的指尖擦過了安達的手臂，一句心音傳進了他的腦海。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 「糟糕了，該不是來這裡找女朋友吧。安達.....安達不會突然有交往對象的吧？最近感覺他好像常常很快樂，難道是......」 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>聽見心音當下安達的心不禁隱隱作痛。他並沒有想到對方居然會思慮這麼多，覺得讓他自尋煩惱有點過意不去，連忙揮著手解釋道：「我和六角下班後去了居酒屋多喝了幾杯，不小心坐錯了方向，才跑來這邊。」</p><p> </p><p>他看見黑澤的表情明顯放柔了，嘴角也恢復淡淡的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>「這樣的話，安達不介意的話可以去我家待一晚呢。」黑澤邀約道，「現在末班車早就開出了，要是坐計程車回家的話，大概也不便宜吧。」</p><p> </p><p>猶豫了片刻，安達點頭說好，跟在黑澤的身後走著。兩人默默在只有點點街燈燃亮的人行路上一前一後走著，走到半路黑澤卻突然停下，視線在安達握著的塑料袋上停了幾秒。</p><p> </p><p>「那個，請讓我拿一下吧。」他的唇微微勾起，右手不等安達回應便伸出接過塑料袋，五指觸及安達的手之際傳去了心音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 「我真是個糟糕的人呢，居然常常邀約毫不懷疑我的安達到我家。可是，我卻沉迷得不能自拔。」 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>安達看著黑澤被鵝黃街燈照得格外英挺的側臉，唇動了動，可是最後還是把話咽下去，沒有說什麼。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>這早已是安達不知第幾次到達黑澤的住所。如同之前幾次一樣，黑澤仍是讓他先行洗澡。等他洗完以後，便是黑澤洗澡的時候。</p><p> </p><p>目送黑澤進了浴室洗澡，安達終於重重舒了一口氣，自顧自坐在地上放空腦袋發呆。把臉埋在膝蓋間，安達感到身上黑澤為他準備的睡衣布料搔了搔他的鼻子，與黑澤身上氣味一致的柔順劑香氣竄入他的鼻腔。</p><p> </p><p>微微抬起頭，視線不自覺飄向黑澤的床。</p><p> </p><p>正確而言是黑澤床上的枕頭。</p><p> </p><p>胸腔裏的心臟撲通鼓動著，然後在安達意識過來之前雙腿已經把他帶到了黑澤的床前。顫抖的手緩緩伸出，然後停在半空。安達心想，這樣做的話好像並不太好。</p><p> </p><p>可是，他確實是想要確認一下今天在公司讀到黑澤的心音是否真確。假若枕頭下沒有放著兩人的合照，那麼所謂讀到心音的超能力也不過是場夢而已。</p><p> </p><p>他站在黑澤的床前天人交戰著，此刻突然聽見浴室傳來的水聲收細。似乎黑澤快要洗好澡了，緊逼的時間不容他再虛耗下去，深呼吸後一鼓作氣揭開了枕頭。</p><p> </p><p>柔軟的枕頭下，果然躺著兩人的合照。</p><p> </p><p>心臟騷動不安的聲音響在耳邊格外明顯，安達半蹲在地上微微喘息，左手不禁撫上了胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>三十歲的他，從未嘗過這種滋味，他因而有點不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>他並不清楚在心房泛起的感覺是什麼，只知道這並不讓他討厭。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>在黑澤家裏平安渡過一夜——儘管因為心緒不寧的關係而睡得不好——安達第二天早上如常回到了公司。</p><p> </p><p>那當然是和黑澤同時回去。回到公司後他發現藤崎看他們的眼神有點奇怪，總是閃耀著詭異的精光，像是能刺穿了他的靈魂一樣。</p><p> </p><p>安達表面上是坐在辦公桌前認真整理數據，然而他的狀態與專心完全無法沾上邊，那張在黑澤枕頭底下的照片於他腦海揮之不去。</p><p> </p><p>他回頭確認黑澤的所在，發現對方似乎與自己有點距離之後掏出了電話，點開了黑澤昨天拍完照後立即發過來的兩人合照。安達托腮，看著照片若有所思，突然又憶起了黑澤的那句「也順便換成電話桌布吧」。</p><p> </p><p>一切來得如此突然，仿佛只是心血來潮，到安達回過神來以後他早已換上了新的電話桌布。</p><p> </p><p>黑瞳凝視著眼前的液晶屏幕，亂翹的黑髮下的耳尖越來越紅。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 不知道黑澤有沒有也把桌布換成這張呢...... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>他心想，同時他的心臟也鼓動得更快了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>所以對黑澤抱持的是何等情感，其實安達還是懵懵懂懂的。但他能篤定，他並不排斥黑澤對他的暗戀。</p><p> </p><p>是不是，代表他也喜歡對方呢？</p><p> </p><p>他其實也不太清楚，只知道自己不想胡亂接受黑澤的情意，生怕仍摸不清心裏感覺的他若是隨意接受表白會傷到黑澤，更何況黑澤並不知道自己知道他心中抱持的情愫。</p><p> </p><p>他看著手機中笑著的兩張臉，不禁陷入了沉思，並沒有察覺到拿著啤酒的六角早已回到了座位。</p><p> </p><p>「欸！安達前輩和黑澤前輩感情真的很好呢，居然連桌布也是兩人的合照。」六角的臉湊了過來，他的一聲驚呼在吵雜的居酒屋蓋過了其他的喧鬧聲，惹來了別桌客人的注視。安達的雙眼瞪大，手忙腳亂想要把手機收起來，卻差點把電話摔進了啤酒杯中，幸好被黑澤及時接著。</p><p> </p><p>此刻的他並不敢抬起頭來注視其他人，只好低聲喃了一句作回應：「因為我們是同期同事嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>黑澤向安達遞出了手機，讓他不得不抬起頭來接過電話，映入眼簾的是黑澤有點複雜的神色，雙手交疊的一瞬他再次讀到黑澤的心音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 「只不過是同期同事嗎？」 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>黑澤的心聲聽起來是如此苦澀，讓安達的心一陣抽緊，他因為黑澤的傷心而同樣感到難過，甚至有點心疼。</p><p> </p><p>此時的安達，腦中仿佛有什麼開關突然開啟了。</p><p> </p><p>既然他的情緒會隨著黑澤的情感起伏、會情不自禁把桌布換成兩人的合照、不排斥黑澤的情意、想要肯定黑澤喜歡他的心音是否真實什麼的.....</p><p> </p><p>其實他也同樣的，喜歡黑澤吧。</p><p> </p><p>想到這裡的瞳孔突然放大。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>